


not good enough

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Patton Angst, Sad Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Patton doesn’t think he deserves love





	not good enough

“Who told you you’re not good enough to be loved?”

“My parents, mostly....” Patton pulled the sleeves of his hoodie up to his palms to wipe at his eyes.

Virgil could feel his heart breaking. How could sometime tell this poor sweetheart he would never deserve to be loved?

“Patton, you deserve all the love you could possibly receive from a person. And I love you with all of my heart and soul, whether or not you think you deserve it. Because I know you do.”

“I....I don’t know if I can ever believe it.”

Virgil took Patton’s hands in his own. “I won’t make you believe it, I just want you to let me love you as long as I can.”

Patton was silent for a few moments, before he smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

Virgil was crying as much as Patton when they kissed, out of sheer relief.

Because he didn’t care if Patton would never believe that he deserved love, the purple haired boy would love him for the rest of his life.


End file.
